youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Regular Thoughts 6:12 Killed at Dark Knight Rises Screening
Well, this is the start of season two of my REGULAR THOUGHTS. (Forgive me if any Admins would rather not have this news on the wiki) TOPIC 12 Killed at Dark Knight Rises Screening A gunman, reportedly masked and dressed in body armor, opened fire today at an early morning screening of The Dark Knight Rises in Aurora, Colorado, killing 12 people and wounding roughly 38 (early reports of 14 dead were revised by police). There were several children were among the victims, including a 9-year-old girl. Police have the suspect in custody. The gunman is identified as James Holmes, 24, of Aurora. Associated Press reports that the gunman "stood at the front of the theater and fired into the crowd about 12:30 a.m. MDT at a multiplex theater in a mall in Aurora. 'Witnesses tell us he released some sort of canister. They heard a hissing sound and some gas emerged and the gunman opened fire,"Aurora Police Chief Dan Oates said at a news conference." 10 victims are said to have died at the theater and four at hospitals. The youngest victim is said to be 6-years-old being treated at Children's Hospital Colorado, where 10 victims were taken. Two Navy personnel and two Air Force reservists were among the wounded, according to CNN. Warner Bros. issued this statement on the tragedy: "Warner Bros. is deeply saddened to learn about this shocking incident. We extend our sincere sympathies to the families and loved ones of the victims at this tragic time." The studio has also canceled the film's Paris premiere. This event will probably change alot of people's minds about going to the movies from now on and movie theaters are sure to step up security. :/ Such a shame that people can't go to a movie for an hour or two and enjoy themselves. Update The Dark Knight Rises director Christopher Nolan has issued the following statement on the theater massacre in Aurora, Colorado earlier today. (A statement from Warner Bros. on their plans for the film's release and marketing follows Nolan's statement.) "Speaking on behalf of the cast and crew of The Dark Knight Rises, I would like to express our profound sorrow at the senseless tragedy that has befallen the entire Aurora community. I would not presume to know anything about the victims of the shooting but that they were there last night to watch a movie. I believe movies are one of the great American art forms and the shared experience of watching a story unfold on screen is an important and joyful pastime. The movie theatre is my home, and the idea that someone would violate that innocent and hopeful place in such an unbearably savage way is devastating to me. Nothing any of us can say could ever adequately express our feelings for the innocent victims of this appalling crime, but our thoughts are with them and their families." * Video * Will you be going to see TDKR or any other movie? * If you've seen TDKR, rate it on a scale from 1/10. (-_- And don't spoil anything) A more inline superhero topic will start with the next episode. Category:Blog posts